


Not a Naive Laguz

by romansilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, crowboyfriends, thats the ship tag please use it, this is based on some talks in the anti killing stalking group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilver/pseuds/romansilver
Summary: Henry won't stop mocking him, and Naesala doesn't like being mocked. But maybe he does.





	Not a Naive Laguz

**Author's Note:**

> i love pari so much and i wrote this for him please support the crowboyfriends

“Hey Naesala,” Henry said for the hundredth time. Naesala closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay composed at the antics of the silver haired man next to him. “Do you collect nickels?” Naesala raised an eyebrow at Henry’s smile, which could naively be mistaken as that of nothing but cheer. Naesala was not a naive laguz. “Well, I know crows like to collect shiny things, so…” Henry began, trailing off to, Naesala assumed, find some sort of joy in watching Naesala’s desire to throttle him rise. The guy had some sort of obsession with death, and Naesala could only wonder if he was baiting it. 

“Henry,” Naesala said, attempting to keep his voice level. Henry laughed again. “You said my name! Usually you just call me ‘punk ass bitch’ or something like that.” Naesala saw red. Perhaps if Henry’s mirth sounded like anything but his trademark cackle Naesala would be a tad more relaxed, but all of Henry’s emotions were devious. They were unreadable. Naesala hated it. He wanted to say he hated Henry, but he didn’t. Not really. But Henry was really trying his fraying reluctance to claim that he wanted nothing more than to kill Henry in cold blood. He thought Henry might want that.

“Henry,” he said again, and Henry’s expression looked almost happy, really happy, not full of spite and eerie incorrectness that washed over you like a cold ocean wave when he cackled. “Shut your fucking mouth.” Henry grinned, and this time it was devious. Naesala squinted at him, attempting to figure out what Henry was planning behind that facade. Henry guessed this too. “You want to know what I’m thinking?” Henry asked, and Naesala’s suspicion grew exponentially. Henry gestured for Naesala to lean forward. A more naive person would do it. But Naesala was not a naive laguz. 

Henry pouted, and it would be endearing, even cute, if it wasn’t masking something Naesala was fairly sure he didn’t want to go through. “I know a secret,” Henry said, and Naesala raised an eyebrow. “I promise it’ll be good. Something even you couldn’t find out. Not if I don’t tell you.” Naesala grew confused. Henry wasn’t a fool, as much as he acted like one. Surely he know Naesala could gather information from every corner of every realm if he wanted to. Henry’s smile grew. “It’s a secret about me,” he said.

Naesala knew this was going to be trouble. Naesala also knew himself. He was not a naive laguz. But he was one who wanted to know more about Henry, who set up walls higher than any Naesala had seen, insurmountable even by those with wings. So he leaned in, glaring at Henry to ensure that the man knew Naesala was not going to put up with Henry’s shit. 

Henry moved fast. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Naesala’s lips before running as if he would die if he didn’t. Or if he would live if he didn’t. After all, the guy had some sort of weird obsession with death. He almost put Naesala’s own speed to shame. After all, as Naesala tried to process the fact that Henry had kissed him, Henry had made good on his own escape, far out of view when Naesala took wing to find Henry and ask him what exactly he meant by doing something like that.

Henry was not hard to find, if you had the right eyes. His hair reflected light in a way that made him look eerie, even ethereal when the moon was behind him. Of course, in the sun, all Naesala had to do was look for the fast moving patch of light. It was by that manner that Naesala managed to catch up with Henry. Henry seemed to notice this, as he stopped in his tracks. Naesala approached him carefully, aware that Henry could have something else in mind. A more naive person might have approached quickly, in hopes to get Henry off guard. Naesala was not a naive laguz.

“Ah, hello,” Henry said, the very picture of faked nonchalance. Naesala’s eyebrow twitched. “What was that?” he asked. “A peck,” Henry laughed, but Naesala couldn’t find it in him to be amused at the pun. “And the purpose?” he continued, and Henry looked almost pensive, as if he had been caught of guard. He smiled again after that, though, as if it had never happened. “Maybe I wanted to confuse you,” he said. “Or maybe I wanted to see what would happen.” “Or maybe I just wanted you to kill me.” Henry’s smile never left his face. “Or maybe,” he said, looking almost nervous. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Naesala blinked at him, surprised by how… genuine Henry seemed. He moved closer, a smile of his own on his face. Henry looked shy, and Naesala, well, Naesala thought it was charming. It was sweet, in a way that felt both entirely out of place with Henry and as if it perfectly fit. Naesala moved until he was a few inches from Henry’s face. “If you’re going to kill me,” Henry said, “make it bloody. And painless.” Naesala hummed. “Are you in a position to tell me how you want to die?” Naesala asked, and Henry frowned. “I figured you’d have done it by now,” he said.

“Perhaps I would’ve,” Naesala said. He moved in quickly, pressing a kiss of his own to Henry’s lips before whispering “but maybe I wanted to kiss you too.” He flew quickly, taking to the skies before Henry could process what had happened. He would call it retribution, if he was asked, but his heart grew wings and flew just as he did. Naesala was not a naive laguz. But Henry made him want to be one.


End file.
